Magic Beyond my Realm
by Crossover-pixie-yay
Summary: When, in disguise, raven meets a young boy at a café, she soon runs into him and his friends all over town. What are they up to? He doesn't recognize her, but she recognizes him. No real pairings, but a RavenxKidd friendship. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'd exited to make a teen titans crossover with soul eater here is the first Chapter. Enjoy and comment!**

Raven's POV

It was dark outside when the five of us all gathered around in the titans tower. We had just come back from fighting some mildly intimidating but easy robbers at the bank and were all taking a break.

Beast Boy was playing his stupid racing game against Cyborg, who was beating him terribly. Robin had gone to the gym to practice some moves. Star Fire was talking to me about stuff, but I want listening, already endorsed in a great passage in a new book I had borrowed from the library.

It was about different types of magic around the different areas in the United States. I was currently reading something about a Death City, but couldn't concentrate with Star Fire blabbering around right in Front of me, so I put the book down and asked

"So, is anyone here even hungry? We haven't had anything since lunch."

"Well, not all of us. Beast Bot over here got a pretty descent knuckle sandwhich from those robbers!" Cyborg joked, receiving a glare from me meaning 'that's not funny, nobody cares'. He shut up quickly.

" well, I'm good with pizza, you?" Robin entered the room, saying.

All but I agreed.

" I'll skip today. There is a cafe near where I can get something from." I said. I was so freaking tired of pizza that I was just about to kill Robin for suggesting it. No, for THINKING about suggesting it.

" uh, okay. See you later, but I don't know why you would miss out of perfectly good pizza!" Beast boy shouted. I slapped him with my book right in the middle of the face. Hmmmm, useful. Why hasn't anybody has thought of that one before?

I left first, just wanting to get away from the others talking about their beloved PIZZA!

The cafe was quiet, just the way I like it. The woman at the front counter seemed tired and bored to death of her job. Couldn't blame her. Must be pretty boring standing around doing what others order you to do.

To keep my identity hidden, because I just hated the stares that I get when walking around town in my uniform, I put my hair up in a ponytail and used a chunk of my hair over my face to hide the gem on my forehead. My shirt was a simple t shirt that I had borrowed from star fire. It was magenta, and had no writing on it. Over that I wore a simple navy hoodie that's sleeves went past my hands.I also had on a pair of loose, dark, jeans and high tops. Well, that was the best I could do.

I still had purple skin, but I could just blame that on a prank or something. Maybe my friends poured purple dye into my bath water? Yeah, that sounded reasonable enough.

"Hello, ma'am, welcome to Starbucks! What would like tonight?" The woman said as I walked up to her.

"Just a cappuccino, and a muffin." I said in my monotone voice. As not to sound too threatening, I put on a small smile. Sometimes, people get scared of me when I talk in my normal monotone, so the smile helps a little.

After a few minutes, the lady came back with a warm paper bag and a cappuccino filled to the brim. I paid her, then took the bag outside to enjoy the crisp fall moon. Sitting down at a table that seemed empty, I started to open my bag. The smell of the muffin wafted out of it, scents of warmth and comfort.

The night air had a calming tone to its usual autumn chill, a nice warm breeze flowed through my hair, seeping into my very soul. Oh, how I just wanted to meditate or read a nice book right now, but I told myself that if I did, I would be back at home by midnight. Naturally, my friends would worry if that happened, so I just decided to sit at the table and relax.

Then I noticed, though, that I was not alone.

I had apparently not noticed the teen of about my same age slouched down on the other side of the table. Well, how could I?

He had dark hair that went down over his eyes, and a red toboggan covering his forehead. He was wearing sort of skateboarder garb, a thin jacket that was black and grey stripped, an off white t shirt with a skull-shaped design right down the middle of it, and dark jeans.

Apparently, he was sleeping, for he didn't notice me sit down. Being polite, I carefully got back up. As I was about to leave, though, I bumped my arm up against the table, knocking the teen awake. He quickly shot his eyes up in front of me, letting me notice that they were a bright gold color.

He stood up, still. Looking at me, and said politely, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Awkwardly, I replied,"oh! Sorry! I just didn't know you were sleeping right here and accidentally sat down at this table. My fault." He looked at me again, then looked around.

Noticing no other empty tables, he sighed and said," Well, you could sit here if you would like. I have just had a tiring day.

"Oh, okay. Thank you. I have had a tiring day as well. Me and my friends had to chase this jerk around town. We ended up catching him and brought him to justice." I said, not lying on my part.

"Where are your friends?" He asked, curious.

"Oh, at the pizza parlor. AGAIN!" I huffed. "It's like they are addicted to it or something. It's hopeless."

"Oh, so you have those kinds of friends. Mine are so different from each other that it is amazing that we don't get into wars over the kind of food we like best." He chuckled on the last part. This guy seemed alright.

"My name's Raven. Yours?" I asked.

"Kidd. Before you ask, yes, I know, it's a weird name. Sometimes I just don't get my parents at all." I have to admit, it was a weird name, but living with a girl named star fire, and a guy named Beast Boy, his name was pretty normal to me.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around town." I asked

"Oh, yes. I am visiting, you know, on a vacation." He answered. By this time, he had Kidd had taken off his toboggan, revealing that his bangs had three white stripes on half of it.

"Hey, nice hair. How did you get it dyed like that? Sorry for the sudden change of topic, but I was just curious." I went ahead and asked.

He gave off an annoyed glance up at his hair and said,"You mean you actually LIKE this lock do asymmetrical crap? I absolutely hate it just ruins the symmetry in every way possible." He said. What was Kidd's thing about symmetry? I didn't care to ask, just in case he got annoyed.

I decided to change the topic.

"Soooo, what is your vacation for? don't you still have to go to school?"

"Well, actually, Raven, yes, I do. This trip is for school. me and my friends are going here to get experience outside Death City, Arizona.

Wait, death city? Didn't they have some sort of magical thing there? I was about to ask when my Titans communicator went off. I opened it, and listened to the message left by Robin:

Raven. BB is having a pizza breakdown and we need all of the fell we can get to calm him down. Be here as fast as you can.

"Sorry, I have to go. I hope I will see you later, Kidd."

"Same here. It was a pleasure meeting you." He replied as I got up and ran down toward the titans tower, untouched muffin and coffee in hand.

Little was I to know, I was going to see Kidd again sooner that I expected.

BACK AT THE TITANS TOWER

When I got there, BB was having a fit in the floor, laughing and shouting nonsensical words as loud as he possibly could.

This would be easy. I picked up the book, and hit him again. He was out like a candle in a rainstorm.

"Bring him to his room. He should be fine by morning." I stated casually to my open-mouthed friends. Obviously, they had been trying to calm him down for a while. Looking down at the book that was still in my hands, I realized something. This was not the same book that I was reading before I went to the café. Hmmm, maybe I just picked up the wrong one. I'll look for it in the morning. I fell onto my bed after changing into my PJs and was out just like Beast Boy, sleeping a dreamless slumber.

**next chappie might not be out for a little sowwy! R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! a second chapter!**

**I don't own Soul Eater or Teen Titans**

Kidd's POV

I picked up the coffee that was sitting in front of me, watching Raven leave as swiftly as I had met her, which was rather quickly. She was nice, but seemed to be hiding something about herself. Not like I wasn't or anything, but she seemed was making it rather clear she didn't want to be shown in her true persona. Most would call people like Raven "emo" or "goth", but that is normally an under seen stereotype.

Well, whatever she was hiding, I couldn't blame her. It would be dumb to just bump into a random stranger and tell them all of your secrets. Especially someone like me, with an outlandish hair style and similarly 'goth' appearance. I mean, who wouldn't just freak out if she came up and started to talk to them like they were long time friends? She is a teenager with PURPLE hair and skin for crying out loud!

Why should I give her any thought, anyways? That girl was so asymmetrical that I was about to pass out. She had a whole lock of hair covering her forehead in a DIAGONAL slope. No, can't have bangs, only a perfectly asymmetrical piece of combed-over GARBAGE!

'Hmmm, getting late. Might as well go back to the hotel before anybody worries.' I thought, deciding to put Raven out of my mind for the time being.  
We were only here because reports of strange kishin and magic happenings have come up in this city. Crona, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and I was picked to take on the mission. It was us probably because I was Lord Death's son, and they were my friends. Also, it was said to be an extremely tough mission, and even a shinigami like myself needed some help with it.

The leaves rustled in their trees and wind swirled around me in the crisp autumn night. The city was peaceful, no disasters every other day, I'd expect.  
There was the strangest yet most symmetrical building I ever have seen, right off in the distance, in the direction Raven ran off to. It was in the shape of a T, the top part almost defying gravity. It was all lined up in perfect symmetry, in the exact center of a little island off of the coast. The hotel we were staying at was on the shore opposite the island's shore.  
My father paid for three rooms, each sporting two beds and a couch that could fold out into a bed if needed. Liz, Patti, and I all agreed on rotating between who would have to have the couch each night. This night, it would be Patti, tomorrow, Liz, the next night, me, and then back to Patti, so on and so forth.

When I finally entered my designated room, there was a note on one of the full-sized beds that said:

Kidd:  
Patti, Maka, Tsubaki, and I have decided to go to the mall for a girls' night out. Okay, we sort of forced Maka into it, promising a stop at the bookstore on our way home. We took Beelezbub so that it wouldn't be all of us on Soul's motorcycle. Expect us to be back by about 11:00. We accidentally let Patti drink coffee then right afterwards go into a zoo-animal toy shop featuring giraffes as the animal of the week. Sorry.  
Maka made me right this note,  
Liz .T.

Well, that was good to know.  
Just then, my phone rang. Getting it out, I saw that Black Star had texted me, saying that Soul and Crona were over at his hotel room and if he wanted to hang with them as well, then to come and join them.  
I answered 'yes' than headed on to the room next to mine. Crona was sitting on a chair, curled up tight into a ball, only his head popped out of the top to hear the conversation. Soul and Black Star were sitting on the two beds talking about what they normally talk about.  
Taking place on the couch across from them, I said, "Hey guys. Soul, Maka borrowed your motorcycle to bring Tsubaki on a girls' night out with Liz and Patti."

"REALLY?! God, I am going to kill Maka when she gets back!" Soul yelled, making me flinch and Crona say something about not being able to handle super loud voices.

"Yeah. Do that, Soul, and you will get about ten free Maka chops before you can lift a finger." Black Star said equally as loud as Soul, but in a much more annoying manner.

"S-so Kidd. Where were you before y-you got here?" Crona asked. Crona is probably the best person to have a conversation with, until it involves something crazy. Then he just get scared all over again.

"Oh, just at a coffee shop down town. I just needed some time to rest after being in a car for twenty-two hours straight with these two and Patti." I motioned toward Soul and Black Star, who were fighting over who was better at stuff than the other. It was our first night here, so we were all just about ready to duct-tape their mouths shut when we got here.

"Oh. That seems nice. I would have liked to have gone with you. I-I just don't know how to handle new cities and people very well. What are the people like here?"

"Well, almost the same, but there are no such thing as miesters and weapons. Every body is the same. Non-magical, you could say."

"I'm just glad that Ragnorock is asleep and will probably stay that way until morning. And that he is not large anymore. Now that he is small, he doesn't hurt me as bad as he used to.

"That's good. Wait. Where are you staying? My father only paid for three rooms." I suddenly felt confused.

"Oh, I'm sharing with Maka and Soul. I'll be on the couch. You know how I hate being alone." He said this last part quietly, as If it was a secret. That fact completely slipped my mind! He hated being alone with a bully that could jump out of his spine at any time and punch his face in. Maka was the only thing Ragnorock feared, and he respected Crona more around her. Lets just say, a Maka chop has long-term effects.

Soul and Black Star were still fighting over coolness factor when the girls arrived back at the hotel. They all came into Black Star's room to quiet him and Soul down. They had awoken the other people staying at the hotel. Maka had already knocked out Soul with a swift Maka chop, while Tsubaki was desperately trying to calm Black Star, but with no success.

"YOU CANNOT CALM ME DOWN! I AM BLACK STAR! THE GREATEST ASSASSIN WHO EVER LIVED, WHO WILL SURPASS GOD SOMEDAY!" Black Star continued to yell as the all of girls but Patti left to apologize to the other residents of the hotel.

"Patti! Come over here and turn into your weapon form." I said to the crazy girl next to me.

"Okay!" Patti said, morphing into a pistol. I aimed straight at Black Star, firing off a piece of my compressed soul wave-length. It hit him right between the ear and temple, making him pass out, like Soul. In a flash of pink light, Patti was back to her human form.

Just then, the rest of the girls returned. Looking surprised that Black Star was finally quiet. Crona and I explained what happened, while Patti laughed at Black Star's passed out figure lying on the floor.

"I'm impressed, Kid. You were able to handle shooting with only one pistol instead of two for the symmetry." Liz pointed out, making me realize my crime.

"I'm nothing! Garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I would deserve to die! How could I not remember to use two guns instead of one?!..." I rambled on, sinking to the floor in a crying fit of distress.

Raven's POV

I woke up to a normal morning, including Beast Boy yelling at the top of his lungs at Cyborg, who was eating meat or something. Star Fire was banging on my door trying to get me up for breakfast. Robin was probably still sleeping.

I got out, then followed Star drowsily to the living room that also served as a part-kitchen. Here, Beast Boy was yelling at Cyborg, who was, in fact, eating bacon. I walked past them, giving the teen boys no mind, pouring myself a mug full of tea, and grabbing a few of Star's pancakes as I walked past them. They were surprisingly delicious, considering that it was Star Fire who made them.

I picked up a book off of the top of a stack by my chair and began to read it. It ended up being a book I had already read, so I put it down and listened to what the two 'men' where now fighting over. Now, they were just insulting each other back and forth, nothing being said whatsoever about meat or any kind of food.

"Star, when will Robin be awake? He's the only one who can get them to stop fighting." I asked the alien princess.

"I will go immediately to check on him, friend Raven!" Star Fire replied, skipping happily out of the door. Rolling my eyes, I decided to go see what was on TV, for there was really and truly, nothing else to do here.

Floating over to the couch, I picked up the remote control and flipped through the channels. I then realized that there was never anything good on TV anyways, so I turned it off and went back to my room to change into my uniform. I had forgotten to change back from the clothes I had worn the night before when I had gone to sleep.

After I had dressed back and brushed out my hair, I went back to the living room. When I got there, Robin was up and everybody was huddled around a computer. Going over, I realized that it was an emergency message. There was another crime that we had to stop.

"What is the situation?"I asked Robin.

"Well, it seems as if a group of three people, all carrying strange weapons, are attacking something downtown. We have to go see what is happening to make sure they aren't evil. Titans, go!" At Robin's command, we all left to go investigate.

When we got there, the five of us all saw the weirdest scene in front of us. Three teenagers, who were all wearing strange outfits, were trying to beat up a strange monster-thing. The girl had dirty-blonde hair tied up in pigtails and was using a scythe to cut around the creature's chest.

A boy with _blue_ hair was beating around its feet with a chain-scythe.  
The last boy had black hair and was shooting at it with twin pistols, which were firing pink orbs of light. His hair was not only black, but also had three stripes going across half of it horizontally.

Wait, I knew this boy. He was Kidd, from the coffee shop last night! By the time I had realized this, they had noticed us. It must have been a strange sight for them, as well. Two flying girls, a half robot man, a green kid with fangs and pointed ears, and a guy hold in a bat-erang, prepared for combat, all armed with the two girls' hands sporting glowing orbs of color around them, the robot's arm turned into a blasting gun.

After a second of confusion, the girl said," I'll get the kishin. You two take down the witches.  
WITCHES?! We are not witches! At any rate, they obeyed the blue haired boy attacking Cyborg, Robin, and Beast boy, Kidd attacking Star and me. He reached us by using a flying skateboard. He fired at us nonstop, apparently not recognizing me. If he had, would he have stopped firing? At any rate, my hood was on as well as my hairdo being different, so he probably wouldn't have anyways.

Kidd's POV

At Maka's command, we attacked. Black Star was taking on the three boys, while took on the two flying girls.

The red-haired one shot green flashes of light at me. Using Beelzebub, I flew up around her and shot at her from behind. Unfortunately for me, the purple hooded witch came up behind he and kicked me in the back, temporarily stunning me. That was all the red-haired one needed to shoot those green lights at my chest, sending me shooting fifty yards backwards onto the ground.

Maka, having just defeated the kishin, joined Black Star and me, fighting both girls and boys at once. The Robot shot blue volts of electricity at Maka, which she easily avoided, hitting him with the flat of her scythe.

Hopping back onto Beelzebub, I returned to the girls, shooting rapid fire at them until they backed away from me. The hooded girl, though, came back up close to me. She muttered something like 'azarath metrion zenthos', which sent a huge, black, aura around her, blocking any fires and the red-haired girl was still shooting the green volts of power at me, as well as shooting them out of her eyes.

The others were not faring so well, either. Black Star and Tsubaki were in combat with the masked boy with black hair. He was throwing weapons at him. They were of all sorts of weapons. Smoke bombs, to throwing stars, to boomerang things. He was obviously winning. Black Star was on his last string, and pretty much bleeding in every place possible.

Maka was doing much better that either of us. She had blocked all of the Robot's attacks and had managed to lash out at the green boy, who could actually turn into animals. This was obviously going to take a while.

Raven's POV

Kidd was a fair opponent, even though he was pretty easy to beat over, considering that all we had to do was knock him off of his skateboard and he would fall twenty feet below to the ground.

His friends were in different skill, I had noticed. The blue haired one was plain out horrible, while his other friend, the girl, was pretty good.

After a while, the blue haired boy quit, his weapon turning into a tall, well figured, girl and walking off with him. I was the only one of us who was not surprised. I had now remembered what I had read about Death City. They had trained teens to fight using other teens who could transform as their weapons. No doubt Kidd's pistols and the girl's scythe were humans as well.

After about an hour of fighting, I finally got fed up with them. They had knocked out Beast Boy and disarmed Cyborg, leaving only Robin, Star, and me remaining. Kidd had shown that he was tiring, but kept it low-key.

The girl had actually brought along another friend about halfway into the fight. He had pink hair and was wearing a long black robe. He and his weapon were pretty good, but every now and then the weapon wold turn into his normal form and beat the living daylights out of the poor boy.

Becoming irritated with the girl, I grouped up pieces of my powers and yelled "AZARATH METRION ZENTHOS!" Before releasing it right into her face, sending her sprawling, passed out on the ground.

Kidd was temporarily distracted with this, enough for Robin to hit him upside the head with a metal pole, knocking him out as well. The pink haired boy was still dealing with his weapon's own punches and insults, so I picked up Beast Boy, and we all left for the Titans Tower.  
Once we got there, we could all relax a bit.

"Yo, those people were STRONG!" Cyborg angrily yelled, frustrated after losing a battle with teens close to our own age.

"I am wondering if they were actually evil. Remember, friend Cyborg, they _were_ fighting that monster." Star Fire pointed out.

"Well, even if they weren't bad guys, attacking monsters and getting attention from the citizens is OUR job, not theirs!" Cyborg yelled back at Star Fire, starting a feud.

Dropping the immature green Beast Boy onto a couch with no sign of care, I walked up next to Star Fire and promptly stated,"Well, I belive it was their job to kill that monster, Cyborg." At this statement, the whole room went completely silent, save for the sounds of the waves outside. I kept talking, "I was reading about them in my book, _Magical Forces of Good from Around the Country_. It says that they are from a city in Arizona called Death City. There, there are a number of children in middle through high school who are called _miesters_ and _weapons. The-_"

"HOLD ON A SECOND! "Cyborg interrupted, " these kids, who come from all the way in Arizona just decide to come over here and attack us, with the nerve to call us _witches_, for what ever reason, and-"

"DON'T YOU EVER BREAK IN WHEN I AM TALKING, GOT IT?! "I shouted at him, very angry at his stupid actions. "As I was _saying_, The meisters are paired up with a weapon, normally one with opposite likings and personalities, so the book says. The miesters there were the girl with pigtails, the boy with blue hair, the boy with pink hair who stepped in around halfway into the fight, and the other boy with black hair and three stripes on one side of it. The weapons that they used could turn into humans, like we saw when the blue-haired one stepped out. They were trained to use weapons at a middle through high school called the DWMA, or, Death Weapon Miester Academy, run by the grim reaper, or Death himself. They were probably fighting a kishin, or a monster that they are specifically trained to kill, and are sent on missions to defeat when one is spotted. They are probably just on a mission. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I've got one, "Robin, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up, saying, "Why did they call us _witches_, Raven? Do you now that?

"Well, the girl seemed like she was the leader, so if she tought that we were witches, they would obey. Why she thought that, I have no idea." I replied to my best knowledge. It looked like this was going to be a tricky case to crack, considering that they would be after us, in the thought that we were witches. How was it going to end?

Liz's POV

Turning back into my human form, I got up and took a look around. I knew that there was a nest of kishins here, but I never expected to see five witches as well. I'm not even sure they even were witches. One of them didn't even have powers, but just used weapons and karate. Even so, Maka can see souls, so if she saw a witch's soul in each of them, I believe her.

It really was a pretty city, tall, nice buildings, new technology, and a great view of the sea. If only there were no kishins or witches causing trouble, it would have been a great vacation spot.

As Kidd and Maka revived from their passed out state, a well sized crowd had formed around us. In front of the bystanders were the police. Great. I had taken Patti and I off of the streets to get away from them, but now I had to face the cops all over again! This was really not my day, was it?

One of the police came up toward us, running right back with a startled gasp along with the others as Soul turned back into a human from a scythe.

I don't see why the cops were surrounding us. The seven of us hadn't messed up any buildings or anything. The only thing hurt by us for a mile was ourselves.  
Kidd walked over to Patti and me, looking confused.

"Liz, why are we surrounded by policemen?" He asked me in a flabbergasted tone of voice.

"I don't know. After our five opponents fled, a group of people came around us, then the cops came up in front." I replied, saying as much as I knew.

One of the police, then, said to us in a firm voice, "Drop all weapons you may have on you." The rest of the cops encircled closer around us.

"We haven't got any other weapons on us, sir." Maka politely replied. She then said, turning to us, "But I will recommend if Crona (because you can't detach from Ragnorock), Liz, Patti, and Soul step back for the time being. Not far, but just enough to not cause any harm." Obeying, we all took three large steps back.

"Um, sir. I by any means don't wish to sound threatening, but could you, perhaps, tell us why you are surrounding us like this? I don't know if I can handle being in too much trouble." Crona timidly asked the policeman.

He just stared at her open-mouthed. "WHY?! YOU ASK WHY WE SURROUND YOU WHEN YOU COME RANDOMLY INTO TOWN AND ATTACK THE TEEN TITANS?!" He yelled, making Crona's eyes start to well up with tears.

"I... I'm sorry, s-sir, b-but we were just trying to kill the kishin when they randomly started to attack us." After he stopped talking, the tears came out, running like and open faucet.

This angered Maka, who is protective over her sensitive friend. "We saved your lives, and this is how you repay us, sir?! Do you not see that monster lying dead over there? It was us who killed it, like our duties demand, not your Teen Titans. We would have been done and out of here in thirty minutes if they had not shown up, sir." She said straight at the police, who- along with the rest of the citizens watching- had just now noticed to body of the dead kishin a few feet from where Crona sat, crying.

"You kids did that? And where exactly did you acquire these 'duties', may I ask." The cop challenged.

"From Lord Death himself at the DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Academy, sir. we're students there. Lord Death sent me on a mission, along with his own son, a good friend of mine, to defeat the nest of these things that lurk here. If you don't believe us, then I can show you myself." Maka replied back at him.

At this last comment, he had gone pale, but kept pushing Maka. "Then show me."

"Alright. I will." She turned to Kidd. "Death the Kidd, will you do us the honors?"

"Yes, I will." Kidd replied, doing a strange combination of hand motions before his hands glowed and an image of Lord Death shot out onto a building wall.

At the sight of the Grim Reaper, the policemen and bystanders all jumped back.

"Scythe meister Maka, Death the Kidd, and Crona reporting in, sir!" Maka said in front of the eyes of the one hundred gaping citizens.

"Oh, hello kids! How are you doing with the mission?" Kidd's father said as he appeared in front of us.

We all replied,"Good!"  
By now, Black Star had come back with Tsubaki and was standing there with us, too.

It was Kidd's turn to talk to his dad. "Hello, father. We have just taken down one of the kishins, but would like to clear up with the authorities that we meant no harm to the people while fighting it."

"Oh, alrighty then! Let me speak to him." The officer walked up, obviously afraid. "Hello, officer! I see you have met my top students at the DWMA."

"Y-yes, sir." He said in return. It was funny how much my meister's dad could scare the crap out of anybody who wasn't well acquainted with him.

"Well, they are just doing what I asked them to do, which was to keep you safe. I know you have the Teen Titans, but the kishins aren't just petty criminals, they are horrific monsters that could destroy all of humanity, and only really the students at DWMA know how exactly how to fight them. I understand your concern, but next time, don't take it too hard on them, okay?" Death asked.

"Of course, sir." The cop replied, relieved that he hadn't met his fate.

"Okay, that's good, but I have to leave. Some student has completed a mission. Oh, and before I go, I have to tell you, please don't put all of this in the news and the Internet. That applies to ALL of you, even the people who are not police. It attracts unwanted attention. Bye!"

And with that, he was gone.

"Now, I believe, you understand why we attacked the Titans. If they got in our way of the kishin, then the whole world could fall into danger." Maka said once the Grim Reaper had faded off of the wall.

"Yes, sorry. I didn't know you were here, or I would've not come out to investigate. Are you seven the only teens from that school out here?"

"Yes. If anybody else were to come and attack, you have all means to go at them." Kidd said.

"Okay, then. Off you go." And with that, the police got back into their cars and drove back to their offices. After a few minutes, the crowd left, leaving us to stand there and comprehend what had all just happened in that one day.

**Okay, so that is it for chapt. 2 R&R. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
